BioTechnical Communications. Inc. (BTC) is proposing a Culturally Targeted Health Information Network ("the Network"). The goal of the Network is to provide African-Americans with credible health information, using a combination of traditional (radio) and non-traditional (internet) communications mediums, to improve their awareness. knowledge, and health behaviors about cancer. The Network will consist of two components: (1) A syndicated radio program that reaches approximately 1.5 million African-American households and (2) a radio program related web-site that can expand on the information presented on the radio program and facilitate access to credible sources of cancer information online. In Phase II, the Network Will be evaluated using real-time broadcasts and a program-related web site over a period of several months. Survey methodology will be used to evaluate the impact of the Network on cancer-related attitudes, knowledge, intended behaviors and use of online cancer information resources. General audience use of the Network will also be monitored using Arbitron radio reports and web-traffic monitoring software.